Sherlockitty Holmes and the Case of the Missing Yarn Ball
by utterlysherlockedandjohnlocked
Summary: Sherlockitty has lost his Yarn Ball and it's up to John Watkittens to find it
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, so I had this brain storm for funny story after an inspiration from a tumblr post. I do not own BBC and the names are from the Tumblr post because they fantastic but the story plot is of my own. This is just fun, any reviews welcome. _

One sunny afternoon, in the apartment of 221B Baker Street, Sherlockitty Holmes and John Watkittens were lounging about, enjoying their Tuna and patches of sun.  
Suddenly Sherlockitty started Meowing irritatingly, causing John to leave his precious tuna to see what was wrong  
"Meow meow meow" asked John, inquiring what was wrong  
"MEOW MEOW MEOW" wailed Sherlockitty, stating someone must have stolen his Yarn Ball.  
John purred a sigh and flicked his tail, Sherlockitty had curled himself into a small ball of fluff, so it was up to John Watkittens, the Great Consulting Kitty Detective's Side Kick to find Sherlockitty's precious Yarn Ball.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: Meowses Hudson_

John Watkittens slowly padded his way down the stairs, for such a small kitty like himself, he doesn't know how he gets up and down them constantly, unlike his companion who can grace up them in a matter of seconds. A few minutes later, John finally makes it to Meowses Hudson's flat, meowing to her, asking if he can come in.

After a few seconds, a fluffy white and brown face pops out of the kitty cat flap, her soft gentle eyes full of warmth and safeness

"Meow meeoow" she says, a twitch of her tail accompanying her greeting, inviting him to come in.

John meows a thanks back to her, making his way through the kitty cat flap, his fur (not fat Sherlockitty, it's fur) getting a bit stuck on the way.

After Meowses Hudson had given John a saucer of milk, she asked what is troubling him.

"Meow meow meow meow MEOW!" Replies John frustratingly, explaining the whole situation of Sherlockitty's lost yarn ball.

Meowses Hudon curled up into a small ball in some sunlight, a twitch in her tail telling John that she was thinking.

She quickly pounced up, and ran away from the room without a single meow.

John waited patiently, his tail twitching in anticipation a few times whilst waiting for her to return.

Minutes later she returned, a white Yarn Ball in her mouth.

"Meow meow meow" said Meowses Hudson proudly, nudging the yarn ball towards John.

John meowed sadly, although it looked like a fantastic Yarn Ball, it wasn't Sherlockitty's dark blue yarn ball.

John meowed his thanks and left Meowses Hudson's flat, thinking of the next place he should visit to find Sherlockitty's lost yarn ball.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank-you to the user that pointed out my name mistakes in Chapter Three, I do forget their names sometimes ;n; _

Sherlockitty huffed out an irritated sigh, moving his left paw idly back and forth. Sherlockitty hated losing his Yarn Ball almost as much as he hated John not being with him.  
With that in thought, Sherlockitty loudly meowed to John, demanding he bring him some milk.  
After a few impatient minutes of no reply nor milk, Sherlockitty moved from his sun spot and moved towards where John should have been.  
Except he wasn't.  
'Meow' pondered Sherlockitty out loud, wondering where his little fluff ball could have gotten to.  
With a swish of his tail, he bounded down the stairs in his usual grace (honestly, he doesn't know why John almost falls down them constantly) and walked straight into Meowses Hudson's apartment, meowing loudly until she came into the kitchen.  
'Meow meow meow?' Asked Meowses Hudson, pondering why Sherlockitty was down here.  
'Meow Meow.' Replied Sherlockitty, telling her in a huff he couldn't find John (where had his little Fluff Ball gotten to, nevermind his Yarn Ball)  
Meanwhile, John was on his way downtown to give a visit to Detective Meowstrade.


	4. Chapter 4

_So I've had 1 favourite and three follows, I wasn't even expecting any reviews since this was honestly just a fan fic I done for fuun! hahah, but thank-you lovelie, means a great deal to me since this is my first 'published' fan fic and it's only a silly one X3  
So I shall be doing one chapter in John's POV and then the next chapter in Sherlockitty's POV. But I hope you enjoy reading!  
_3

__Detective Meowstrade looked up from his precious Tuna, eyeing John Watkittens somewhat sceptically as he walked into his office.  
"Meow Meow" Meowstrade asked, wondering why John was here by himself.  
John sighed and padded towards the Detective's desk, his wide eyes taking in his surroundings trying to spot Sherlockitty's yarn ball.  
"Meow meow meow" John replied sadly, explaining the situation to the Detective cat. John finished looking his around, looking at Meowstrade instead. Detective Meowstrade looked back at John and sighed. He hopped down from his chair and left his precious Milk and Tuna behind as he went on a search for Sherlockitty's Yarn Ball. He trotted out sided and bounded around, checking everyone's offices. After a few loud shrieks (John must remember to tell Sherlockitty how high pitched and girlish Snanderson shrieked) and some very alarming crashees, Meowstrade came trotting back in proudly, holding a Yarn Ball that appeared to be Sherlockitty's.  
John meowed happily but after a closer look, he realised that it was not infact Sherlockitty's yarn ball, the wool count was too low to be his. Meowstrade frowned a little, putting the yarn ball down sadly. Meowstrade quickly forgot about his sadness when John Watkittens (the kind cat he was) put his tuna and milk in front of him. After John had meowed his thanks, he trotted out of the police office (obviously smirking at Snanderson). John got onto the streets of London, realising how late it was and that Sherlockitty would be wondering where he was. So John started to pace up and down, trying to brainstorm where Sherlockitty spends lots of his time. Suddenly John remembered the Kitty morgue and was soon bounding his way downtown to visit Molly Hoopurr. John couldn't wait to see Sherlockitty's face when he gave him his precious Yarn Ball back.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 just for you lovely people ^-^  
Thank-you for the lovely reviews and follows 3  
_Enjoy!

After much thinking Sherlockitty finally figured out what exactly John Watkittens was up to. After observing the dust pattern on the stairs and how it had been disturbed, along with the extra saucer and random Yarn Ball present in Mrs Hudson's apartment, along with John's unannounced absence.  
John must be out looking for his Yarn Ball.  
Sherlockitty smiled at this, feeling a funny feeling in his chest and tummy that he later forgot out, not spending any spare time pondering why he felt that.  
The next step though, would be finding where John Watkittens had gotten to, none of the previous clues gave any clue as to where his little fluff ball could have scampered of too, so with a flick of his tail, he was off, probably be wiser to visit Detective Meowstrade, he could get distracted if he went to the morgue first.

Meowcroft Holmes sat in his chair, a smirk playing on his face as he drank his milk from his saucer and watched the cameras. Watching little brave John Watkittens scamper around town, trying to find his little brothers 'lost' Yarn Ball.  
With a huff, Meowcroft realized he was out of milk. With a sad frown, he promptly rolled of his chair and wobbly made it too his feet.  
Okay, so maybe he had eaten one or two more tunas than what was necessary but Sherlockitty didn't really need to know that.


	6. Chapter 6

_Wow, sorry I haven't updated in ages, I lost some inspiration and school started up again *cries* But here is some more Sherlockitty for your enjoyment! :3_

Snonvan and Snanderson regarded Sherlockitty with looks of curiosity, as to why he would be coming to New Scotland Yard without a case. Sherlockitty spared them a quick glance before bounding up the stairs, hoping Meowstrade was in, he really could be home experimenting or doing important things instead of wasting his time running about. (but really, Sherlockitty was having the tiniest bit of fun chasing down his little fluffball)

James Pawiarty glanced down at the street, knowing that Sherlock's precious, little fur ball would be bounding down any minute, no doubt in pursuit of that stupid yarn ball. With another quick glance, he quickly made his way down into the shadows beside the alley way, hoping he hadn't already missed John. Pawiarty could only think about all the wonderful games he could involve Sherlock in if he kidnapped his precious yarn ball.


	7. Chapter 7

_Another Chapter Update!: I hope you're enjoying reading this and don't worry, I finally found inspiration for a direction for this story so there'll definitely be some more frequent updates the next two weeks! :D Thanks for reading and following the story! :)_

John made his way into the kitty morgue, looking around for any signs of life or Sherlockitty's yarn ball. Suddenly, a ball fluff came barreling at him, knocking him over in the process.  
"Meow meow" squeaked Molly, apologizing for running into him.  
"Meow, meow, meow meow?" Inquired John, asking the ball of nervous fluff is she had seen Sherlockitty's yarn ball anywhere around the morgue.  
Molly sat down and started thinking, suddenly remembering an incident a few days ago!  
"Meow meow meow!" exclaimed Molly excitedly, explaining that Jim from IT had been in here a few days ago, enquiring about a yarn ball he had seen in the hallway.  
"Meow meow meow meow," continued Molly, explaining further that she had told him that it was most likely Sherlockitty's, commenting how he was always putting his stuff down in the most inconvenient places, confirming it was indeed Sherlockitty's once Jim had gone and gotten it to show her.  
"Meow meow" John thought out loud, saying that maybe he had still taken Sherlockitty's yarn ball even if he knew it wasn't his. John also silently wondered, what if Jim from IT was the disastrous James Pawiarty, Sherlokitty had mentioned earlier that he was disguised as someone else Sherlockitty didn't know, but worked closely with or was friends with someone Sherlockitty was "acquainted" with. How Sherlockitty figured that out still baffled little John Watkittens, but the theory John thought of himself about how Jim from IT could be Pawiarty made good sense, he didn't work with Sherlockitty, but John had noticed in the more recent weeks that Molly had talked to him more and he had seen the two have lunch quite often. Jim was close to someone who was closely acquainted with Sherlock, so why not steal his yarn ball.  
With this newfound knowledge, brave ball of fluff, John Watkittens said good-bye to Molly, figuring out the next step of action to getting the yarn ball back.


	8. Chapter 8

_another update! im on work experience so I don't have to worry about homework so I have some extra time to write! Hope you enjoy :) (thank-you to the lovely that reprimanded my little typo error with Mycroft there ;n;) _

Sherlockitty barged right into Meowstrade's office, dramatically flicking his tail as he waltzed in. Meowstrade looked up at Sherlockitty, his precious tuna dropping from his mouth in a moment of surprise.  
"Meow meow" muttered Meowstrade, complaining about losing his precious tuna, which earned him a scathing look from Sherlockitty.  
"meow meow meow!" Sherlockitty pointedly said, scathingly telling him that finding where John Watkittens was, is far more important than his tuna. (Although Sherlockitty would never admit that it did look like quite a delicious tuna)  
Meowstrade looked at Sherlockitty, opening his mouth to reply when Meowcroft walked him, looking like he'd eaten a tuna or two more than he should have.  
"Meow meow" Meowcroft politely greeted to the detective, giving him a cold smile, before directing his look to Sherlockitty.  
"Meow meow meow, meow meow" explained Meowcroft, explaining to Sherlockitty that they'd located Pawiarty and he was after something precious of Sherlockitty's.  
This caused Sherlockitty to be shocked and surprised. Pawiarty couldn't take his precious fluff-ball. With a quick nod to Meowstrade, Sherlock dashed out the door, ignoring the confused yet smug looks from Snonvan and Snanderson at his distressed state.  
Meowcroft looked from the door to Meowstrade, confused as to why Sherlockitty was so distressed about losing his yarn ball, Meowcroft had hidden it in a top secret facility (where his expensive tuna stash was hidden also). Meowstrade called out to Sherlockitty but didn't go after him, apparently too distressed about the fact he'd lost his precious tuna. Meowcroft studied the detective before telling him that he had much better tuna he could eat, also inviting him to lunch once he'd gotten the situation with Sherlockitty sorted.

Whilst Sherlockitty was running around town, James Pawiarty was studying a building map of Meowcroft's "top secret facility", locating where Sherlockitty's precious yarn ball would be hidden. Pawiarty could just imagine how soft the expensive yarn ball would be, and how much fun he'd have with the games he'd invented just for him and Sherlockitty and the little blue yarn ball of trouble.


	9. Chapter 9

_Omg, so sorry for not updating like I said I would ;n; I've started Supernatural and got completely sidetracked u.u But here's an update, and if you's would be kind enough to leave any comments about any mistakes ^-^_  
_So once again, very sorry but enjoy :3 (thanks to the wild wild whovian for pointing out my little error, perfect proof of why not to write at 2am (and a big hug for always reviewing)_

John Watkittens had gone to his favourite milk bar, ordering the creamiest milk he could get, so he could ponder about how he was going to take down Pawiarty. A loud crashing came from the kitchen, screams and voices filled with terror soon following them, alerting John that his help may be needed. With one last sip of his drink he ran to the kitchen and burst through the door…..only to see Sherlockitty standing on the bench, with roof rubble around looking very surprised by his surroundings.  
"Meow meow" mumbled Sherlockitty, talking to himself about how the roof should have been more sustainable to falling cats. John sighed and rolled his eyes, walking over to Sherlockitty to take him home before he got himself into more trouble.  
"Meow!" greeted Sherlockitty, obviously happy that his precious fluff-ball was still out of harm's way from Pawiarty.  
John looked at Sherlockitty and bit onto his scarf, pulling him out of the kitchen and outside before the kitty force came and locked him up for damages.  
"Meow meow meow!?" questioned John, asking Sherlockitty exactly why he had jumped onto the roof and managed to somehow fall through the roof. Sherlockitty started walking once John had let go of his scarf, explaining that he was running all over trying to find John, but had lost his balance and fell onto the roof, but he hadn't really expected it to break.  
"Meow..meow meow?" John asked confused, asking why Sherlockitty was looking for him.  
Sherlockitty froze and twitched his tail, becoming agitated and started walking faster, trying to avoid answering the question. (as if Sherlockitty could talk about his feelings to John and how he was actually worried).  
John ran forward to catch up, still pondering why Sherlockitty had gone looking for him and why he wasn't answering his question.

Meowcroft had managed to make his way back to his office, well, his secret office, walking up the stairs to his secret room full of tuna and Sherlockitty's yarn ball. (well, more like waddled up the stairs, he really should cut back from those tunas). He noticed as he walked in that the security system had been deactivated, with a calm panic, he hurried (waddled) as quickly as he could, getting there in time to see Pawriarty leaving with Sherlockitty's yarn ball.


End file.
